Turning Page
by Kessy Rods
Summary: "Nada me preparou para o privilégio de ser seu..." Edward tem uma conversa com Renesmee que o deixa nada menos do que inspirado a compor. # Pós BD # Songfic # ONE-SHOT #


**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer... infelizmente.**

**A música _"Turning Page"_ é de Sleeping At Last.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Turning Page ~*~<strong>

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?v=E20WNhsDXwE ~ substitua os nomes por símbolos!_**  
><strong>

**EPOV**

A melodia fluía lenta, cada nota experimentando seu lugar. Era bom, agradável, confortável. Familiar. Eu tocava sem pressa, dedilhando pelo branco e preto impecável, esperando as notas e palavras certas.

Fui interrompido pelo som de passinhos leves dançando até mim.

- Papai?

A voz pequena de sinos da minha filha era provavelmente uma das únicas coisas que me fariam parar naquele momento, no meio de uma composição.

- Sim, Renesmee?

Ela se esgueirou um pouco pela lateral do piano, até chegar ao banquinho onde eu estava sentado. Ela me olhou, tímida, e fez mentalmente a pergunta que não tinha coragem de verbalizar.

_"O senhor pode me contar sobre como conheceu a mamãe? E como vocês dois se apaixonaram?"_

Eu lhe sorri e dei duas batidinhas leves no banco, ao meu lado, onde estava vazio. Ela tomou aquilo como um sim e se aconchegou em mim.

- Por que essa curiosidade de repente?

- Não sei... – ela ruborizou, e seus pensamentos a deduraram.

_"Quero saber o que esperar quando eu me apaixonar por alguém."_

Eu endureci no banco, e ela percebeu.

- Calma, papai – ela riu – Você sempre será meu primeiro amor.

Eu ri nervoso, mas meio satisfeito por ela pensar assim. Inclusive, eu sabia que teria que me acostumar com a ideia que ela começaria a namorar. Quer dizer, ela tinha apenas 4 anos, mas tinha o corpo de uma adolescente de 13 anos. E sua mentalidade ia muito além disso, por volta dos 18 ou 19. Minha menina crescia rápido _demais_. Suspirei.

Eu suspirei e toquei as primeiras notas da minha mais recente composição novamente.

- Eu não sabia bem o que esperar. – comecei divagando – Sua mãe era notícia, como qualquer novidade trivial de uma cidade pequena como Forks. Eu já tinha visto o rosto dela uma dúzia de vezes nas mentes dos adolescentes da escola, mas não tinha chamado a minha atenção. Eu hoje vejo como fui tolo por não notá-la logo de cara.

Ela riu.

- Eu devia saber. Minha vida andava monótona por tempo demais. Eu estava sozinho por tempo demais... E eu tinha passado tempo demais esperando-a, sem nem mesmo saber.

Renesmee franziu a testa. "_Como assim?"_

Eu lhe sorri enquanto tocava as mesmas notas de novo e de novo, tentando continuar compondo enquanto explicava à minha filha como tinha sido o longo caminho até conhecer sua mãe.

- Quando eu era humano, tudo que eu podia pensar era ir para à Guerra. Lutar bravamente, talvez morrer com honra, em combate. Eu não pensava muito na parte amorosa da minha vida. Lembro que minha mãe tentava, sem sucesso, me fazer desistir da ideia de servir ao exército tanto quanto podia. Ela me arrumou um ou dois encontros com a filha de uma das amigas dela... Eu nunca me interessei o bastante para lembrar o nome da garota.

Renesmee riu. "_Imagino o que mamãe pensaria disso."_

- Provavelmente teria uma pequena crise de ciúmes desnecessário.

- Provavelmente – Renesmee riu.

Eu suspirei novamente.

- A gripe me pegou, e não lembro muito dessa parte, a não ser quando acordei algum tempo depois, como vampiro. Tive muitas chances de me relacionar aí, mas... Eu nunca me interessei. Sabe a Tanya?

- Sim.

- Até eu e sua mãe começarmos a sair, ela meio que se atirava pra mim.

_"Nunca fui com a cara dela"_ – ela pensou, relembrando as poucas vezes que vira Tanya e pensara que ela parecia muito falsa. Renesmee também lembrava de como Bella franzia quando Tanya se mostrava amigável demais comigo.

Eu ri alto do curso de seus pensamentos, e isso a trouxe de volta ao foco. Eu continuei falando.

- Eu só podia pensar em me manter discreto, me alimentar... _sobreviver_. Eu não tinha muitas ambições na época.

- E quando conheceu a mamãe?

Eu ri, e de repente, novas notas fluíram no piano. Eu as deixei se misturar com as anteriores enquanto falava.

- Sua mãe e eu nos conhecemos de um modo diferente. Na primeira vez que ela sentou do meu lado em Biologia, eu quis matá-la. Seu cheiro era atordoante. Minha perdição em uma pessoa só. Eu estaria feliz em colocar toda a minha humanidade praticada por décadas no lixo para apenas provar uma gota do seu sangue – eu parei um pouco de tocar, espantando a horrível memória da sede que o sangue de Bella me causava – Eu, felizmente, consegui um momento raro de lucidez, e me mantive quieto, tramando, em luta comigo mesmo, até que o sinal tocou e eu praticamente fugi da escola.

Renesmee estava quieta. Seus olhos nos meus dedos, dedilhando o piano, e seus pensamentos na minha história.

- Uma semana depois eu voltei, decidido a mudar meu próprio destino. Comecei a conversar com sua mãe, já que eu não podia ler sua mente, e quanto mais eu conversava, mais eu percebia sobre ela. Coisas que nem ela mesma percebia. E sempre que eu achava que já sabia de tudo sobre ela, ela me surpreendia com algo mais. – eu sorri – E até hoje ela é assim. Sua mãe nunca parou de me surpreender, seja com as mais simples ou complexas atitudes.

_"E quando você percebeu que estava apaixonado?"_

As notas mudaram, mais uma vez. Continuei tocando, experimentando, testando a nova combinação de tons.

- Eu percebi que estava apaixonado quando percebi que não importava pra mim nada mais no mundo. Percebi que estava apaixonado quando percebi o quanto ficava encantado com seu rubor, seu sorriso, a forma como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava concentrada ou como os lábios franziam quando ela ficava frustrada. Eu percebi que ela tinha mudado tudo. Nada mais tinha graça se ela não estivesse ali. O som do coração dela, era o som mais lindo do mundo. Ela me fascinava, nas formas mais simples. Com sua personalidade altruísta e sua beleza, sua geniosidade. Até quando eu brigava com ela por ser absurda... eu amava aquela teimosia dela. Ainda amo.

Eu parei um pouco para respirar, embora não precisasse. Só agora eu tinha percebido o quão intensamente eu tocava e falava, relembrando todo o meu primeiro ano com Bella, todos os perigos e obstáculos que tivemos que passar.

- Eu percebi que estava perdido, que não saberia viver sem ela, quando eu renunciei a mim mesmo pela sua felicidade. Renunciei meus preconceitos e julgamentos para o bem dela.

- Agora você está falando de Jacob.

Eu ri.

- É. – concordei – Jacob foi uma pedra no sapato que eu fiquei feliz em tirar quando você nasceu. Bem, quase. – franzi, desgostoso. Renesmee riu. – Mesmo então, eu sabia que Jacob era necessário. Ele era o melhor amigo dela e esteve lá por ela quando eu não estive. Eu tinha que lidar com isso. E eu fiz o melhor que pude, pensando sempre em sua mãe. Mesmo que ela não tenha entendido minha preocupação ou meus motivos em muitos momentos.

Deus, quando eu pensava que ela podia ter se machucado durante suas escapadas para a reserva na época em que Victoria a estava caçando, eu tremia.

_"Então o amor realmente muda tudo, huh?"_

Eu parei de tocar e olhei minha filha. A cópia perfeita minha e de Bella, juntos. A maior prova que nós _pertencíamos_ um ao outro era nossa filha perfeita.

- Muda – eu sorri, acariciando seu cabelo de leve – Pra melhor.

- Como virar uma página... – ela sussurrou.

- Hm?

- Sabe... Como virar uma página de um livro... Você começa uma nova página, um novo capítulo... É tudo diferente, novo... Não sei se faz sentido.

Eu fiquei imerso em meus próprios pensamentos e lembranças por meio segundo antes de responder.

- Faz total sentido.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, papai. Eu sempre achei o amor de vocês lindo, e sempre quis me inspirar nele pra conseguir meu próprio relacionamento, e agora... bem, eu quero mais ainda. – ela sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta e lhe dei um beijo na testa, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Você é a melhor coisa que nosso amor nos trouxe, Ness. E nunca esqueça disso, ok?

- Não vou esquecer – ela disse, se apertando mais contra mim antes de me soltar. – Te amo, pai.

- Também te amo, Renesmee.

Ela saiu e me deixou sozinho no piano novamente. Eu a ouvi saindo da cabana e correndo pela floresta, na certa à procura de Jacob. Eu suspirei e voltei pro piano. Agora, as memórias de todos os meus anos como vampiro antes de encontrar Bella me assaltavam a mente. E a frase de Renesmee, vinha logo depois.

"_Como virar uma página..."_

E tinha sido exatamente isso o que Bella tinha feito comigo, percebi.

Antes que eu me desse conta, minhas mãos estavam de volta no piano, e as palavras também fluiram dessa vez.

**.**

**I've waited a hundred years**

_Eu esperei uma centena de anos_

**But I'd wait a million more for you**

_Mas eu esperaria mais um milhão por você_

**Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours, i do**

_Nada me preparou para o privilégio de ser seu, eu sei_

**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch**

_Se eu apenas tivesse sentido o calor dentro de seu toque_

**If I had only seen how you smile when you blush**

_Se eu apenas tivesse visto como você sorri quando você cora_

**Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough**

_Ou como você enrola seu lábio quando você se concentra o suficiente_

**I would have known what I was living for all along**

_Eu teria sabido pelo que eu estava vivendo todo esse tempo_

**What I've been living for**

_Pelo que eu tenho vivido_

**Your love is my turning page**

_Seu amor é minha página virada_

**Only the sweetest words remain**

_Apenas as palavras mais doces permanecem_

**Every kiss is a cursive line**

_Cada beijo é uma linha cursiva_

**Every touch is a redefining phrase**

_Cada toque é uma frase redefinida_

**I surrender who I've been for who you are**

_Eu entrego quem eu tenho sido, por quem você é_

**Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart**

_Nada me faz mais forte do que seu coração frágil_

** If I had only felt how it feels to be yours**

_Se eu apenas tivesse sentido como é o sentimento de ser seu_

**I would have known what I've been living for all along**

_Eu teria sabido pelo que eu tenho vivido todo esse tempo_

**What I've been living for**

_Pelo que eu tenho vivido_

**We're tethered to the story we must tell**

_Estamos presos à história, devemos dizer_

**When i saw you well I knew we'd tell it well**

_Quando eu vi você assim eu sabia que a contaríamos bem_

**With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes**

_Com o sussurro vamos domar as cenas cruéis_

**Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees**

_Como uma pluma que faz reinos se ajoelharem_

**.**

Quando eu toquei a última nota, sorri. A conversa com Renesmee não tinha sido uma interrupção ruim, afinal.

Ouvi um chiado e me virei. Bella estava parada a menos de três metros de mim, com uma cara de choro. Eu sabia que se ela fosse humana, estaria vermelha e chorando. Como vampira, ela só tinha os olhos meio em fendas, a boca curvada num bico adorável e as bochechas proeminentes enquanto ela sorria ao mesmo tempo que continuava com seu bico de choro.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – perguntei, porque eu realmente não tinha notado, de tão distraído na música e na conversa.

- Tempo suficiente – ela sorriu, e logo em seguida estava no meu colo – Você também é minha _página virada_.

Eu sorri largamente.

- Fico feliz de saber – eu sussurrei – Gostou da sua nova música?

- Amei – ela disse, os olhos dourados brilhando pra mim enquanto ela sorria e observava todo o meu rosto, segurando-o com suas mãos pequenas. – Eu te amo, Edward.

- Eu te amo mais – eu sorri, e antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, eu a beijei.

Eu não fiquei surpreso ao encontrar aquela sensação aconchegante e quente que eu tinha toda vez que beijava Bella. Era o que ela me causava, todas as vezes. E eu gostava. Meu coração parecia pulsar, e meus pulmões queimavam por um ar que eles não precisavam. Eu me sentia mais humano naqueles momentos em que estava a sós com ela do que em qualquer outro.

Nada se comparava àqueles momentos únicos, e eu ficava feliz de saber que eu não era o único a sentir a euforia. E mais feliz ainda de saber que ela era permanente, imortal.

Assim como nós dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde a primeira vez que eu ouvi "Turning Page" eu a imaginei sendo escrita pelo Edward. Fui a única? Bom, a ideia dessa os surgiu no meio de uma aula hoje de manhã! Eu já vinha querendo escrever algo com essa música, mas a ideia só me bateu agora. Me digam, gostaram?**

**Deixem-me saber o que acharam apertando o simpático balãozinho aí embaixo. *-* Reviews me fazem feliz como vocês não tem ideia! :) **

**Bom, é isso. Até!**

**KessyRMasen (kessy_rods)**


End file.
